Une nuit, un secret
by SannyDair
Summary: UN OS pendant la saison 4 de GG. Deux âmes en peine meurtries par leurs amis et faisant les frais de Gossip Girl. Et s'ils s'abandonnaient juste une fois, l'un à l'autre...


Encore une fois. Encore une fois, elle se sentait trahie. Par lui. Toujours par lui. Pourquoi lui avoir fait une telle promesse s'il se pavanait avec elle. Qu'avait-elle de plus qu'elle? De l'argent? Une place importante? Elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Son portable vint s' craser sur les plis de sa robe. Elle avait fi re allure. V tue d'une robe bustier pourpre, recroquevill e sur elle-m me, tous ses espoirs, ses r ves s'envolaient doucement. Cette soir e devait tre la sienne, celle o elle devait remporter la victoire. Elle devait briller de mille feux, blouir l'assembl e, regagner son honneur, retrouver son titre, redevenir la reine de Manhattan, venger son amie. Ces plans s' croulaient, une fois de plus. Il tait son but. Qu'importe le nombre de stratag mes, de manipulations, il tait la raison pour laquelle elle se battait malgr ses dires. Oui. Oui, elle se battait pour faire valoir son nom, elle ne voulait pas tre appel la copine de. Elle tait une Waldorf. Mais une Waldorf amoureuse. Certes, elle voulait tre reconnue aux yeux du monde entier, mais surtout des siens. Elle avait toujours su qu'il l'avait aid pour obtenir des rendez-vous important pour son ascension, mais cette fois, elle voulait r ussir par elle-m me. Elle ne voulait pas le remercier. Gossip Girl avait encore fait des ravages. Combien de fois avait-elle eu le c ur gros en ouvrant un message publi par Gossip Girl?

Son portable se mit sonner, vibrant entre les vagues de plis de taffetas. Les yeux larmoyants, elle le regarda un instant, redoutant son appel. Elle le saisit doucement. Gossip Girl une nouvelle fois. Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration. Elle pria toutes sortes de divinit s pour que ce soit une autre photo de lui. Elle appuya enfin sur le bouton lire et resta bouche-b e. Elle ne pr ta pas attention au bruit des portes de l'ascenseur. Elle avait les yeux fix es sur cette photographie. Alors finalement, elle ne l'avait pas oubli . Des bruits de pas la ramen rent la r alit . Elle pensait que c' tait Dorota qui revenait. Elle croisa son regard. Il s' tait appuy contre le mur, le portable en main. Elle pouvait voir toute sa d ception dans ses yeux. Il vint s'asseoir c t d'elle, sans un mot. Elle posa son t l phone terre et essaya de trouver un mot, une phrase, un geste pour le r conforter. Elle n' tait pas la seule avoir le c ur bris . Elle l'observait, tristement. Encore le portable en main, il avait les yeux au ciel. Doucement, elle souleva sa main pour lui prendre son portable. Garder ce message ouvert ne le ferait que souffrir plus encore.

-C' tait pr voir. Fit-il dans un soupir.

Elle stoppa son geste. Elle le voyait tourment , faisant son possible pour ne pas craquer. Elle avait pass ces derni res semaines en sa compagnie et avait pu constater tout l'amour qui lui portait. Elle avait appris le conna tre. Il tait beaucoup plus sensible qu'elle ne pensait. Elle ne s' tait jamais imagin e appr cier autant sa compagnie. Malgr l'interdiction formelle de s'asseoir c t d'elle lors de la projection de N nette , ils avaient pass la soir e ensemble, d battre sur ce documentaire fran ais. Elle s' tait rendue compte qu'ils partageaient de nombreux points communs. Ils aimaient les m mes films, les m mes livres. Il lui avait r v l la veille qu'il s' tait remis crire gr ce leur conversation.

-Je l'ai laiss partir. J'aurais d l'accompagner lors de ce voyage...

Blair lui pris d licatement le portable des mains, supprima le message et le posa entre eux deux. Il n'avait pas r agi, se contentant d'observer le mur en face d'eux. Le feu cr pitait dans la chemin e c t d'eux. Elle n'osait lui r pondre, ne sachant quel motif invent pour d fendre S rena. Elle la connaissait mieux que quiconque et savait qu'elle n' tait pas dou pour ses histoires de c ur. Elle n'avait jamais r ussi lors de leur vacance Paris choisir entre Nate et Dan. Elle avait eu la possibilit de vivre cet amour interdit lors de son pensionnat. Que pouvait-elle r pondre cette me en peine? Qu'elle avait pr f r choisir une solution de facilit ? Qu'elle avait choisi le dernier qui avait parl ? Qu'elle souhaitait voir, go ter cet homme qu'elle avait tant aim auparavant?

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Dit-elle en le regardant. Elle devait faire ce voyage seule. Elle s'est probablement gar e en chemin. Je ne pense pas que ta compagnie lors de cette exp dition aurait chang e quoique ce soit.

Dan avait tourn la t te vers Blair, l' coutant, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle avait raison. Pourtant, il avait toujours cette sensation de trahison, d'abandon. Il doutait de la sinc rit de ses sentiments. Avait-elle jou avec lui depuis le d but parce qu'il tait le seul la croire? Il remarqua enfin les yeux humides de la jeune femme. Il avait re u la premi re bombe de Gossip Girl un peu plus t t dans la soir e. Il n'aurait pas pens la trouver si affect e. Il avait toujours pens qu'elle tait froide et hautaine mais lors de ses derni res semaines, il avait remarqu que ce n' tait qu'une carapace. Elle tait sensible, fragile. Elle devenait mena ante, agressive quand un de ses proches taient en danger. Il n' tait pas le seul bless de la soir e.

-Blair, je suis d sol pour...

-Je sais ce qui nous faut. Coupa-t-elle en se relevant sous le regard de Dan, tonn de son comportement. Il la suivit du regard, s'attardant sur ses courbes. Il se reprit, secouant la t te. Que lui arrivait-il? Il ne pouvait fantasmer sur elle. Elle repr sente tout ce qu'il d testait de ce monde paillettes, elle balance de grands mots, emball s dans des grandes marques. Non, c' tait ce qu'il pensait d'elle avant. Avant d'avoir appris la conna tre. Qu'avait-il de mal poser ses yeux sur elle? Elle tait snob, parfois cruelle, mais touchante. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre dans ce tableau. Une ombre de taille.

Blair ne souhaitait pas l'entendre s'excuser. Elle ne voulait pas de sa piti . Elle se dirigea vers la pi ce d' c t , cherchant dans le bar deux verres. Elle se servit un verre qu'elle but d'un seul trait. tait-ce pour se donner du courage ou noyer son chagrin? Elle ferma les yeux, s'appuya sur le bar, reprenant ses esprits. Elle devait rester digne et ne pas craquer. Elle souffla profond ment, saisit une bouteille et deux verres. Elle revint dans le salon o elle trouva Dan assis sur le sofa, regardant le feu de chemin e. La pi ce tait clair e par cette seule source de lumi re. Il r gnait une certaine ambiance. Elle d posa les deux verres sur une table, les remplit, lui en tendit un et s'assit c t de lui.

-Il nous faut un remontant. Fit-elle en levant son verre dans sa direction avant de le porter ses l vres. Dan imita la jeune femme. Il en avait tout autant besoin qu'elle...

Apr s un cinqui me verre mutuel et avoir bris cette situation de mal aise, les deux jeunes amis discutaient normalement. Dan sortit de sa poche int rieure le brouillon de son dernier texte. Il ne savait gu re pourquoi il voulait lui montrer, mais son opinion comptait. Elle fut touch e par cette attention et se mit lire. Il profita de ce manque d'inattention de la jeune femme pour la regarder. La lumi re du feu donnait sa chevelure une autre couleur. Il n'avait jamais pens la regarder de cette mani re. Elle avait des traits fins, un teint de porcelaine. Elle n'avait pas son charme, mais elle d gageait quelque chose de plaisant.

Blair tait plong e dans la lecture de sa nouvelle. Elle ne fut pas tonn e du sujet. Encore un texte qui lui tait d di e. Elle tait parfois jalouse de S. Jalouse de cet amour sans faille qui lui prouvait par des mots. Des mots qu'elle souhaitait tant entendre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle perdait. Il tait probablement le petit ami parfait, aimant, attentionn , cultiv . Il n' tait plus brooklyn.

-Et bien, cette pause non-productive a t b n fique. Le complimenta-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire. Tu devrais retenter ta chance pour le programme d' criture l' cole d'art Tisch. Tu m rites ta place dans leur programme.

Elle le regarda bizarrement. Elle attendait une r ponse de sa part, une raillerie de sa part lui reprochant d' tre trop gentille avec lui. Il ne cessait de fixer quelque chose.

-Quoi? Je n'ai pas non plus fait un loge de ce brouillon. Dit-elle, amus e.

-Non, non, c'est juste que... Il tendit sa main vers son visage. Elle recula l g rement, par r flexe, avant de se laisser faire. Tu as ton mascara qui a coul . l'aide de son pouce, d licatement, il essuya cette trace de chagrin. Elle n'osait bouger. Elle l'aurait repouss , rejet avant, n'acceptant aucunement un contact quelconque avec lui. C' tait m me un jeu entre eux depuis quelques temps. Mais cette fois-ci, c' tait diff rent. Elle ne voulait pas se d caler. Il caressa sans s'en rendre compte sa joue avant de replacer une m che derri re son oreille. Elle suivait du regard son geste tendre avant de s'attarder sur ses yeux, sur cet ind finissable pigment de l'iris. Son expression avait chang . Il s'amuse de son audace la d visager ainsi. Il sourit mais ses yeux la sondent. Tout en elle s' veille et s'illumine. Elle se sent elle, parfaite et troublante. Sous son regard, elle se sent aimer. Il doit tre si bon d' tre aim par cet homme. Anim s par un feu inconnu, tous les deux se penchent, lentement, r duisant cette distance entre eux, h sitant franchir le pas. S'ils s'appr tent faire ce qu'ils ont en t te, il n'y aura pas de retour possible. Elle sent son souffle sur ses l vres. Instinctivement, elle ferme les yeux, surement par pudeur. Le souffle court. Le d sir et le temps se pr cipitent. Puis l'absence, lorsque leurs l vres se joignent. L'absence de la grande avenue et de ses bruits de voitures, au cr pitement du feu. Ils sont projet s en dehors de tout cela, dans un espace o il n'est pas tout fait seul, ni tout fait avec elle, entre le temps et la dur e, et heureux. Leurs l vres se touchent, se fr lent, se rencontrent timidement pour donner suite un baiser plus passionn , plus fougueux. Il pose son verra au sol, retire de ses mains son texte avant de les poser sur sa taille. Elle passe ses mains sur son visage.

-On ne devrait pas... Fit-elle dans un murmure, se mordant la l vre inf rieure avant de lui happ ses l vres pour un baiser vol .

-C'est m me une tr s mauvaise id e... susurra-t-il, continuant de l'embrasser avant de nicher sa t te dans son cou, d posant des baisers, tendres. Il go tait la peau sucr e de la jeune femme. Blair fermait les yeux. Elle essayait de garder son sang-froid. Il fallait qu'elle le repousse, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait soudainement chaud, ressentant des frissons dans le bas du dos. Elle offrait un peu plus sa gorge son amant. Pourquoi ne pas se laisser aller. Tous les deux semblaient consentants. Cette nuit demeurerait leur secret. 


End file.
